Molon Labe
Molon Labe is the 17th epsiode of Falling Skies and the 7th in Season 2. This episode focuses primarily on the 2nd Mass attempting to escape the hospital while under siege from the alien invaders. During which Capitan Weaver resumes control of the 2nd Mass. Plot The episode takes place directly after the events following the end of Homecoming. While Ben Mason and Karen are running through the woods. Karen begins to ask Ben about where he's taking her. Ben states to Karen he's trying to find out where Red Eye is and the alien rebellion. Karen begins to probe Ben for answers about how he met the resistance. where they are located. how he came in contact with them. When Ben answers these questions Karen springs her trap revealing that she's been looking for Ben. And now they have him. The 2nd Mass having followed Ben and Karen through the woods begin their attack on the alien invaders. in the mass confusions and gun fire Karen slips away while Ben is recaptured along with one of the Overlords. At this point Captain Weaver has completely taken over the 2nd Mass again. Tom having arrived with the overlord says that he's the ticket out of this mess. Weaver under duress has the 2nd Mass put him in the same holding area that they put Karen. The alien siege on the hospital begins soon afterwards. using a pincer tactic the aliens sneak in through the back of the hospital while using random gun fire as a diversion on the front. Weaver realizing the tactic directs Tom to run back and check on the flank. Tom checks the back of the hospital only to find a Alien Mech burst through the garage door. The mech begins to attack Tom. Tom under pressure and desperate for escape explodes oxygen containers destroying the mech but also bringing down the roof around Lourdes ,Matt Mason and Dr. Glass . Karen attempts to negotiate a cease fire by raising a white flag and directing Tom come out to talk to her. Tom is followed by Hal . Karen tells the two that they need to give up the overlord and they will let them go. Tom refuses stating that they'll just kill them all afterwards. Hal is unresponsive and dismissive of Karen. The negotiation reaches an impasse as Tom and Hal walk back towards the 2nd Mass. Its here that Weaver states to Tom. That Tom needs to make a hard choice that Weaver can no longer protect Ben anymore. Tom puts the thought behind him for the moment stating he will not sacrifice Ben. one of his sons. Inside the hospital things are frantic. Ben confronts Tom stating that he needs to leave when the 2nd Mass is out of trouble that this whole thing is his fault. that he made a mistake and is a liability. Tom refuses to accept this stating that he doesn't believe its his fault. and that his son belongs with him. The two begin to argue about why its necessary or unnecessary but put it aside for the moment. Lourdes, Dr. Glass and Matt stumble upon a mortally wounded Jamil . Despite having no obvious signs of trauma it is clear he is injured beyond help. Lourdes rushes to his side and attempts to help Jamil. Jamil admits his love for her. Lourdes says she loves him back. Matt can hear something behind the door and goes to open it. Jamil reacts quickly telling him not to. Meanwhile with Maggie and Hal who are checking to see if there is any obvious way out from the rear of the hospital talk about their relationship. While Hal attempts to dislodge a jammed door leading out the back. Maggie ask if Hal still loves Karen. if he's thinking about her right now. Hal says no he doesn't love her anymore but he thinks about her all the time. and if only he could just shut her out he would feel better. Maggie grabs Hal and kisses him passionately. Hal ask her what happened to staying apart. Maggie states she's changed her mind. Hal dislodges the door only to fund tons of spider like skitter creatures crawling through the doorway. he closes the door in time but one escaped. Hal kills it with the bunt of his rifle. Back in the hospital with Jamil, Lordres, Dr. Glass and Matt. its revealed the grievous nature of Jamils injury’s. as the same spider like creatures begin to emerge from his mouth. and attempt to attack the group. in shock and horror the group flee with Dr. glass having to pull Lourdes away who refuses to leave Jamils side stating there's nothing they can do. The group lock themselves in the blood lab. Lourdes in a state of emotional trauma has all but given up on living. While Matt comes up with an idea to crawl through the air vent to get help. As Matt crawls through the vent Dr. Glass builds a flame thrower asking Lourdes for help. Lourdes refuses to help saying they're all going to die. Dr. glass snaps her out of it. Back outside. Karen calls on Captain Weaver. Karen delivers a swift message by executing a captured 2nd Mass militiaman. Stating that more will come if they don't respond soon and time is running out. Back in the hospital Tom wonders where Dr. Glass and the others are told they went into the basement to get supplies. Tom and Pope rush to find them and reunite with Matthew. Lourdes and Dr. glass escape the blood lab by firing off their flamethrower torching all the spider creatures and reunite with Tom and Pope . Tom in a state of desperation storms into the holding cell for the Overlord with Ben at his side. the Overlord takes control of Ben. Tom ask why they are doing this. the Overlord states they are after something although its never stated what. And that humans are imperfect and deeply flawed with their self destructive nature and weak sentimental emotions. the Overlord proves his theory by starting to kill Ben in front of him. Tom desperate yells for the Overlord to stop to which the overlord takes control of ben again to say that humans are weak. Tom says he understands and shoots the Overlord through the throat. Tom comes up with a plan to allow Karen to see the overlord and convince Karen to let them go. Karen on route to the overlord escorted by Hal reveals that she wishes things could have been different. Hal is dismissive shoving her through the hall at gunpoint. Karen reveals that Hal could never understand the meaning of all things. Hal dismisses her claim by saying that was the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard. Karen confronts Hal stating she organized the killing of the kids and the placing of their body’s so Hal would find her. That she knew exactly what to say to Ben and Hal to get them to do whatever she wanted. Hal dismisses her claim again stating that things have gone to hell since then. she states there are always variables. But that the end result is the same which is why they are giving her master up. Karen is shown her master only to find out he is critically injured. Tom says to let them all go and quickly or the Overlord will die. Karen in anger attempts to attack Tom but is restrained by Ben. On the road out. Lourdes is still catatonic has given up on wanting to live as well as her faith and states to Dr. Glass that there's nothing left and sooner or later everybody is going to die. And that it doesn't matter if you're good or bad or indifferent because something bad will eventually happen. The episode ends with Tom stopping Ben from leaving. He tries to convince him to stay. Tom realizing he can't convince his son to stay cries on his shoulder and tells him how much he loves him. Tom looks out to ben who walks away while Weaver calls for the convoy to move out to Charleston. Trivia *Molon labe is a phrase from Ancient Greece, meaning "Come and take them", a phrase of defiance believed to have been said by King Leonidas to the Persians during the Battle of Thermopylae. Category:Season 2